The present invention is a license plate frame for automobiles, trucks or motorcycles.
License plates normally are attached to the vehicle body by bolts. A number of motor vehicle owners, when attaching the plates, mount their license plates in a frame which is also held by the same bolts. License plate frames are principally for decorative purposes.
Several years ago, I invented a license plate frame with an array of "moving lights" located around the frame. In this product, which is manufactured and sold by Wolo Manufacturing Corporation, the assignee of the present invention, the lights, which were mini-lamps, could be connected either to the running lights of the car, so as to be on at night, or to the brake light circuit, so as to light up when the brake was depressed. When on, the spaced lamps were controlled by a switching circuit to come on and off sequentially so as to give the appearance of moving around outside of the license plate. While the lights were decorative in nature, they also served a safety function.